ANDROID
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: Hinata terlahir sebagai seorang android yang diciptakan oleh seorang profesor jenius, dan akhirnya diangkat oleh keluarga Hyuga. Profesor yang menciptakannya meminta gadis itu untuk mulai belajar tentang bagaimana kehidupan manusia pada umumnya. Ia pun perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti, arti tawa, canda, serta tangis, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang masih belum dan tidak ia mengerti? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**ANDROID**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Part 1 : LIFE**

**Zresh, Blam, Brak...**

Suara yang sangat berisik terdengar jelas dari sebuah ruangan, mari kita lihat lebih dekat lagi.

...

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga!" suara helaan napas dan teriakan seseorang membuat ruangan itu semakin berisik,

"Ini akan menjadi maha karyaku yang terhebat!" serunya puas, laki-laki berambut putih perak itu menatap bangga pada karya terakhirnya itu. Bibirnya tak berhenti untuk tertawa, mata hitamnya memancarkan kesenangan tersendiri.

"Sekarang aku akan mengaktifkannya." Ujarnya, seraya berjalan mendekati sebuah mesin yang terlihat sangat rumit.

Dengan lihai, tangannya segera menekan beberapa tombol disana. Mengaktifkan sesuatu yang kini tengah terpajang rapi di sebuah tabung besar.

"..."

Laki-laki perak itu menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya tabung besar itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Mata gadis itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, membuat perasaan laki-laki itu semakin membuncah.

"..."

_Kedip, kedip, kedip..._

Mata lavender gadis itu berkedip berkali-kali, dan setelah itu mencoba menggerakkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kaku. Sampai akhirnya..

"Selamat datang." Ucap seseorang, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget, namun kembali memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"..." Ia terdiam. Menyadari gerak-gerik gadis itu, membuat ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku belum menginput kata-kata untukmu." Ujar laki-laki perak itu kembali, Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja penelitiannya dan mengambil beberapa chip kecil. Kemudian berjalan lagi menghampiri gadis indigo tadi.

"Tenang saja, Ayo putar badanmu." Ucapnya lagi, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, dan segera memutar tubuhnya. Laki-laki perak itu langsung memasukan beberapa chip tadi pada sebuah kotak kecil di antara punggung gadis itu.

"Dengan ini kau bisa berbicara layaknya manusia biasa."

Lagi-lagi gadis indigo itu mengangguk, membuat laki-laki perak itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Perlahan tangan kekarnya menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu,

"Perkenalkan namaku Kabuto Yakushi,"

Gadis itu mengangguk,

"Aku adalah Profesor yang telah menciptakanmu."

"Men..cip..ta..kan..ku.." ucap gadis itu akhirnya.

"Ya, tak kusangka ternyata penelitianku berhasil, dan bisa menciptakan android sepertimu."

"Terima..kasih..Profesor.."

"Jadi yang..."

Tok, Tok, belum selesai Kabuto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu ruangan terketuk tiba-tiba. Membuat laki-laki itu memilih untuk menyimpan dahulu perkataannya kali ini.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang," gumamnya kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, membiarkan gadis android itu diam disana.

**oooooooooooooOOOooooooooooo**

Pintu terbuka, dan kini menampakkan dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Gadis indigo yang melihat itu dari jauh mengernyit bingung, sedangkan Kabuto tersenyum kecil.

"Silakan masuk, Hiashi-sama." Ucapnya.

"Hn," jawab seorang laki-laki paruh baya, seraya memasuki ruang penelitian Kabuto diikuti dengan ketiga orang di belakangnya.

"Silakan duduk disini," ujar laki-laki itu, kemudian ia berbalik lagi mendekati gadis android penelitiannya yang masih berdiri manis di tempat tadi.

"Ayo, kuperkenalkan dengan keluarga barumu," ucapnya,

"I..iya."

**...**

Kini gadis berambut indigo itu telah berdiri di depan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali, membuatnya sedikit takut. Kabuto yang melihat ekspresi androidnya berubah hanya bisa menghela napas pendek, Ia menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, Mereka yang akan menjadi keluarga barumu mulai hari ini~"

Gadis itu menatap profesornya itu sekilas, dan langsung menatap keempat orang yang kini tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ke..luar..ga.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Laki-laki perak itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya tersenyum, dan mengangguk kecil. "Iya, keluarga yang akan merawatmu mulai hari ini~"

"Tapi..bagaimana..dengan..Profesor.." ucap gadis itu, sudah mulai terbiasa berbicara.

"..." sedangkan Kabuto yang mendengar perkataan gadis android ini, hanya bisa tertegun dan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau kan bisa mengunjungiku, kapan pun itu." jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

Mendengar jawaban profesornya ini, entah kenapa membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik.

'Ah, dia sudah bisa tersenyum rupanya~' batin Kabuto begitu melihat perkembangan yang sangat cepat dari android ciptaannya.

"Jadi gadis cantik ini yang akan menjadi anakku Profesor?" tanya seorang wanita berambut lavender, membuat Kabuto tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Iya, Hikari-sama. Kalau memang menurut anda gadis ini tidak begitu bagus, Saya bisa membuatkan kembali." Tawar Kabuto, dan tentu saja di jawab dengan gelengan kepala wanita cantik itu.

"Aaa~ Tentu saja tidak Profesor. Gadis ini benar-benar mirip denganku dan suamiku, kalau anda mengira kalau gadis ini tidak sebagus penelitian anda yang lainnya, Saya kurang setuju~" ujar Hyuga Hikari seraya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati gadis android di depannya yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Hyuga, karena nama ini sudah kupikirkan berkali-kali. Namamu sekarang adalah Hinata Hyuga, panggil saja aku _Kaasan_ ya~" ucap Hikari lembut.

"Apa..itu..._Kaasan_?" tanya gadis yang kini bernama Hinata itu, maklum sebagai android baru ia termasuk dalam kategori pemula.

Hikari yang mendengar pernyataan polos Hinata langsung melirik ke arah Kabuto.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui Hikari-sama, kalau Hinata itu masih bisa disebut pemula karena dia baru saja diciptakan hari ini. Jadi seiring berjalannya waktu, Ia akan belajar bagaimana kehidupan yang sering dijalani oleh manusia pada umumnya. Itulah tujuanku menciptakan gadis ini." jelas laki-laki perak itu, Hikari mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang akan _Kaasan_ perkenalkan dulu dengan keluarga barumu,"

Wanita cantik itu mengajak Hinata mendekati suami dan anak-anaknya yang kini masih terduduk di sofa,

"Ini _Tousanmu_, Hiashi Hyuga. Suamiku inilah yang meminta Kabuto untuk menciptakanmu, Hinata-chan~"

"_Tousan._." gumamnya.

"Dan pemuda berambut coklat ini Hyuga Neji, _Nii-sanmu_, lalu gadis kecil ini namanya Hyuga Hanabi~"

"Jadi _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _itu artinya kami berdua adalah orangtuamu, dan _Nii-san_ artinya saudaramu, mengerti?"

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk paham, Ia menginput nama-nama orang yang akan menjadi keluarganya itu secara otomatis. "Iya," ucapnya.

"_Kaasan,_ Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Hinata _Nee-chan_, Ayo pulang!" seru Hanabi tidak sabar, gadis kecil itu menarik dan memeluk erat lengan Hinata. Membuat gadis android itu bingung.

"Ber..main.." ujarnya.

"Iya, nanti kita berdua bermain bersama-sama! Pasti menyenangkan!" seru Hanabi semakin bersemangat.

'Bermain..bersama-sama..menyenangkan..' Hinata kembali menginput kata-kata gadis kecil itu padanya tadi.

"Baiklah.."

"Eh! Hore! Neji _Nii-san_ juga ikut ya!"

"Ya,"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu _Kaasan, Tousan_! Kami bertiga keluar dari tempat ini duluan ya!" teriak gadis kecil itu riang seraya menarik tangan kedua kakak-kakaknya.

Sedangkan Hiashi dan Hikari hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi semua chip yang ada di tubuh Hinata sudah terpasang rapi kan, Profesor?" tanya Hiashi, ketika melihat kalau sekarang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kabuto mengangguk, "Tentu saja Hiashi-sama, sisanya tinggal menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada anda."

"..."

"Apa ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari tubuh Hinata, Prof?" tanya Hikari.

"..." laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yang perlu di khawatirkan hanya membuat anda berdua tetap menyimpan rahasia bahwa Hinata itu adalah sebuah android. Jangan sampai gadis itu mengeluarkan kekuatan androidnya, karena baik daya tahan tubuh, fisik, dan kekuatan Hinata benar-benar berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya." Jelas laki-laki itu kembali.

Hiashi menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, Akan kami usahakan memberitahu pada Hanabi dan Neji untuk merahasiakan hal ini." ucapnya.

"Bagus, karena kalau identitas Hinata terbongkar, gadis itu pasti secepatnya akan diincar oleh orang-orang jahat yang menginginkan membuat android sepertinya."

Hikari yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut, wajah cantiknya perlahan-lahan memucat.

"A..aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata-ku diincar oleh orang-orang seperti itu!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih karena anda berdua bersedia membantu penelitianku ini."

"Kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada anda Profesor, karena sudah mengabulkan permintaan kami merawat Hinata sebagai anak kami~" ujar Hiashi tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama, lagipula perusahaan anda sudah berjasa besar dengan seluruh kehidupan penelitianku ini. Jadi hitung-hitung membalas budi, tidak ada salahnya kan."

"Hahaha~ Ya, ya, ya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pasti Hanabi, Neji, dan Hinata sudah menunggu di luar. Kami permisi dulu profesor." Ujar Hikari seraya beranjak bersama Hiashi dari sofa itu,

"Semoga anda berdua bisa merawat Hinata dengan baik, karena begitu juga gadis itu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri sejak pertama kali ia kurancang~"

"Tentu saja Profesor, kami pastikan itu!" setelah akhirnya selesai berdiskusi dengan laki-laki perak itu, Hiashi dan Hikari segera berpamitan pulang.

'Semoga Hinata baik-baik saja di sana.'

**oooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooo**

"Kyahaha! Hinata Nee-chan pintar sekali!" suara teriakan Hanabi membuat Hikari yang tadinya berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung tempat ia bertemu dengan Kabuto, mempercepat langkahnya. Ia takut, belum sempat memberitahukan untuk merahasiakan identitas Hinata pada orang lain, dan kedua anaknya sudah membongkar siapa sebenarnya gadis indigo itu!

"Hanabi!" teriaknya panik begitu keluar dari gedung itu sepenuhnya, dan melihat..

Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji yang tengah bermain lempar-lemparan bola di taman yang tidak jauh dari gedung tadi. Membuat wanita cantik itu menghela napas lega. Ternyata ia salah paham.

"Syukurlah~" gumamnya.

"Hikari lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, dan jangan memasang wajah takut seperti itu," ujar Hiashi yang kini sudah tepat berdiri di sampingnya dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala istri tercintanya itu.

"Pikiranku memang cemas sejak Profersor mengatakan hal itu," desah wanita itu pelan.

Laki-laki yang melihat gerak-gerik istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kita berdua pasti bisa menjaga Hinata mulai hari ini." ucapnya berusaha menenangkan pikiran Hikari.

Hikari yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham, dan perlahan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ketiga anak-anaknya.

"Neji, Hanabi, Hinata. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Oh, Iya _Kaasan_!" seru Hanabi seraya berlari cepat mendahului kedua kakak-kakaknya itu, sampai-sampai tangan mungil yang sejak tadi memeluk bola yang ia pakai bermain tanpa sadar terjatuh dan tergelinding ke arah jalan, membuat gadis kecil itu tersentak.

"Eh! Bolaku!" pekik Hanabi kecil,

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengambil bolanya yang terjatuh, tanpa melihat apakah ada kendaraan yang melintas di jalan itu.

"Ah, Akhirnya dapat juga~" serunya senang, sampai..

Tin, Tin! Suara klakson mobil memekakkan telinganya, dan langsung saja membuat Hanabi menoleh, seketika itu ia mendapati bahwa kini sebuah mobil besar tengah melaju cepat kearahnya.

"A...A..._Kaasan, Tousan_!" pekik Hanabi takut, air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa aba-aba lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sehingga tidak dapat berlari menghindari laju kendaraan itu.

Sedangkan Hiashi, Hikari, dan Neji yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak panik. Hiashi berniat terjun menolong anak perempuannya, Hikari yang hampir pingsan melihat keadaan Hanabi, Neji yang secepat kilat ingin menolong adik kecilnya itu.

"HANABI!" Teriak kedua laki-laki itu bersamaan.

"..."

Dan kini Hinata yang melihat keadaan yang terpampang jelas di penglihatannya sekarang, membuat tangannya terkepal kencang. Mata lavendernya terbelalak, ada suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam jaringan-jaringan saraf komputernya, tawa kecil Hanabi yang terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Dan sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya takut kehilangan gadis kecil itu,

'Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya..' batin gadis itu tanpa sadar.

'Tapi kenapa..melihat Hanabi...'

"Hanabi!"

Laju kendaraan itu melaju makin mendekati Hanabi, Hiashi dan Neji yang semakin kalut. Mereka tidak mempunyai kecepatan tinggi untuk menolong Hanabi,

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti...rasa...menyayangi itu..seperti apa.." gumam Hinata kembali, senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, seluruh tubuhnya mulai menginput data-data penting yang sudah Kabuto berikan padanya, tangan kanannya mengetikan sesuatu di sebelah tangan kirinya, mengetikan suatu password yang bahkan authornya sendiri tidak tahu apa~

"Kyaa! Hanabi!" suara teriakan Hikari makin menjadi-jadi ketika mobil besar itu semakin mendekati anaknya, matanya mulai menghitam, tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sekarang..

"Aktifkan kecepatan cahaya..." Hinata mengambil aba-aba dan...

**SIINGG!**

**BRAK!**

**TBC..**

Yosh akhirnya Hikaru bisa juga buat fic NaruHina! Setelah di ajari oleh kakak sepupu Hikaru yang baik hati dan pandai menabung #plak# selama beberapa minggu, hehehe berhasil juga! Terima kasih buat para readers yang mau membaca fic newbie Hikaru, dan jangan lupa ya!

**Meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANDROID**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.

.

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Part 2 : Who Are You?**

**CKITT!, BRAK!**

Mobil besar itu mengerem mendadak dan mengakibatkan badan kendaraannya sedikit oleng ke sisi jalan,

Hiashi dan Neji yang melihat kejadian itu, terduduk lemas. Gagal sudah keduanya menyelamatkan Hanabi, gadis kecil kesayangan keluarga mereka.

"Hiks, hiks..Hanabi.." isak kecil terdengar dari bibir Neji, pemuda coklat itu menggigit bibirnya keras. Menyesal dengan keterlambatannya menyelamatkan adiknya. Sampai...

"Tenanglah, Neji _Nii-san, Tousan_..."

"Eh?" sebuah suara menghentakan pikiran dan tangisannya, Neji segera menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara itu..

Dan alangkah terkejutnya begitu ia melihat...

"Hanabi! Kau selamat!" pemuda coklat itu dapat melihat Hanabi yang tengah terisak di pelukan gadis yang kini sudah ada di depannya..

Hinata! Gadis indigo itu ternyata berhasil menyelamatkan adik kecilnya, Hanabi masih terisak kecil. Sampai mata putihnya itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan melihat Neji yang berjalan mendekatinya, sontak saja membuat gadis kecil itu turun dari pelukan Hinata dan berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Huwaa! Neji_-Niisan_!" pekiknya kecil, masih berusaha menggapai tubuh pemuda coklat itu,

Bruk, Hanabi menghamburkan pelukannya kembali pada Neji, menangis keras. Gadis itu benar-benar takut, "Hiks,,hiks,,hiks aku takut _Niiisan_!" isaknya keras,

"Sudah, kau baik-baik saja sekarang~" ujar Neji menenangkan adik kecilnya itu, pemuda coklat itu pun perlahan berjalan mendekati Kaasan dan Tousannya yang masih berdiri membeku melihat kejadian tadi.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_! Hanabi selamat!" seru Neji, dan mendengar suara pemuda coklat itu, Hiashi dan Hikari yang semua merasa lemas, langsung saja berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk segera memeluk Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" teriak keduanya.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_!" Hanabi turun dari pelukan sang kakak dan berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Kaasan sudah hampir jantungan tadi!" pekik Hikari seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks, hiks Aku takut tadi _Kaasan, Tousan_!"

"Apa kau ada yang terluka, sayang?" tanya Hiashi, mengecek apa anak perempuannya itu terluka atau tidak.

Hanabi menggeleng kecil, "Un, Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi Hinata _Nee-chan_ yang menolongku!" seru gadis itu, sambil menunjuk Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

...

Hinata sendiri, ketika melihat keluarga itu tersenyum bahagia membuatnya merasa sedikit iri. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya, Apa karena dia hanya sebuah Android?

"Hinata!"

Mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggilnya, gadis indigo itu tersentak kaget dan segera saja mengadahkan wajahnya,

"Semuanya.." gumam Hinata, begitu melihat Hiashi, Hikari, Neji dan Hanabi yang berlari mendekatinya, serta tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka..

Bruk, sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat keempat orang itu berikan padanya, gadis indigo itu sangat kaget sekarang. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang,

"Ka..kalian kenapa memelukku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Hanabi, anakku tersayang~" ujar Hikari seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"..." Hinata terdiam sejenak, sampai...

"Itu memang tugasku," jawabnya singkat, senyuman kecil pun terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Karena semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang,"

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita pulang!" seru Hikari, membuat ketiga keluarganya sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku wanita cantik itu yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

"Hah~ _Kaasan_ mulai lagi~" desah Neji kecil.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, 'Mempunyai...keluarga..itu...menyenangkan sekali!'

**oooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooo**

**Di tempat lain**

"_Teme_, apa kau lihat kejadian tadi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada pemuda raven di sampingnya.

"Hn, melihat apa?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu kembali.

"Itu! Tadi ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menolong anak kecil di jalan!" teriak pemuda pirang itu gemas.

"Hn, tidak," pemuda raven itu tidak menghiraukan ocehan temannya dan memilih untuk kembali berjalan.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dong_, Teme_!" pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau tadi ia tidak salah lihat, sudah jelas-jelas terlihat kalau tadi seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba saja menyelamatkan anak kecil dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya.

"Hn, lebih baik kita bergegas. Kau tidak ingin membuat Sakura menunggu kan." ujar pemuda raven itu tenang.

Mendengar jawaban temannya yang datar, membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan lesu menghampiri pemuda di depannya sekarang.

"Hah, baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kembali pada Hinata_**

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa nanti malam?" tanya Hikari pada Hinata ketika mereka di perjalanan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Makan..malam?" tanyanya balik.

Wanita cantik itu terkikik kecil dan tersenyum, "Iya, makanan kesukaanmu, seperti _katsudon, teriyaki_, ayam goreng, atau yang lainnya~"

"..." Hinata terdiam sejenak, pandangan matanya kini beralih ke bawah, Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..

"Aku ini android, jadi tidak makan pun tubuhku akan baik-baik saja.." gumamnya kecil,

"..."

Melihat Hinata yang tertunduk lesu seperti itu membuatnya merasa sedih, Ia sempat lupa kalau pada awalnya Hinata itu android dan android tidak makan apa-apa, yang di perlukannya hanya sebuah aliran listrik untuk mengisi kembali kekuatannya, hanya itu...

"_Gomenne, Kaasan_ benar-benar lupa." Ucap Hikari seraya menyentuh lembut puncak kepala gadis indigo itu, membuat Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum kecil dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa _Kaasan,_ aku sudah cukup senang bersama kalian semua," jawab Hinata, memperlihatkan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"_Tousan, Kaasan_ jadi Hinata _Nee-chan_ tidak bisa makan apa-apa dong?" tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba, mata gadis kecil itu sedikit redup ketika mendengar percakapan Hinata dan Hikari tadi, yang membuat Hiashi ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Nanti coba _Tousan_ hubungi Kabuto dan menanyakan hal ini," ujarnya mencoba mencerahkan suasana di dalam mobil itu.

"Benar _Tousan?_!" suara teriakan kecil Hanabi terdengar memenuhi mobil, sepertinya gadis kecil ini lupa dengan rasa takut dan lukanya akibat kejadian tadi.

Hiashi mengangguk kecil,

"Yee! Nanti kalau Hinata _Nee-chan_ bisa makan, aku dan _Niisan_ pasti akan mengajak _Nee-chan _berwisata kuliner!" serunya semakin bersemangat, semua yang mendengar ocehan riang Hanabi sontak tertawa bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih Hanabi~" ujar Hinata lembut.

**oooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooo**

Setelah akhirnya menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya keluarga Hyuga sampai juga di kediaman mereka. Sebuah kediaman Hyuga yang tergolong sangat besar, membuat Hinata yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu tersentak kaget melihat rumah yang amat besar menurutnya sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Waah! Besarnya..." gumam gadis indigo itu kagum,

"Hihi, selamat datang di rumah kami Hinata-chan~" Hikari dan Hanabi menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu masuk ke kediaman mereka yang besar itu, dan tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Ia bagian keluarga Hyuga sekarang, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?

Hiashi dan Neji mengikuti ketiga gadis di depan mereka dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil,

...

Wanita berambut indigo itu membuka pintu besar di depannya dengan perlahan, dan segera mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk, jangan sungkan-sungkan!" seru wanita itu kembali.

"I..iya." Hinata masih menggenggam erat tangan Hanabi,

"Ayo, Hinata _Nee-chan_ akan kutunjukan kamar _Nee-chan_ sekarang!" ajak gadis kecil di sampingnya itu sebelum akhirnya.

"Eh, Hanabi sayang, sekarang mandi dulu, setelah itu biar _Kaasan_ obati dulu lukamu dan kita makan bersama~" pinta Hikari pada anak perempuannya.

"Tapi _Kaasan_," niat ingin menolak perkataan Kaasannya langsung saja menghilang ketika melihat wajah Hikari yang masih sedikit khawatir melihatnya..

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi nanti aku dan _Niisan_ ingin mengajak Hinata _Nee-chan_ jalan-jalan di taman boleh kan?" pinta Hanabi kembali.

Dan tentu saja di jawab anggukan kecil dari _Kaasannya,_

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya!" teriak Hanabi seraya berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Mata lavender Hinata masih menjelajahi seluruh isi rumah besar itu, dari lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpasang rapi di setiap tembok, arsitektur rumah yang begitu menawan dan tak lupa beberapa ruangan yang benar-benar membuatnya semakin kagum. Karena ia baru pertama kali melihat rumah sebesar ini, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi..

"_Data check_.." mata lavendernya mulai melihat dan menyimpan semua yang ia lihat ke dalam memorinya.

"_Save memory,_" gumamnya kembali.

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit, "_End the program_." Kedipan-kedipan pun ia lakukan untuk menstabilkan dirinya lagi.

'Jadi ini yang namanya rumah,'

"Hinata! Ayo kemari!" suara teriakan kecil memanggil namanya, Hinata langsung merespon panggilan itu.

"Iya." Gadis indigo itu berlari kecil meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

'Suasananya benar-benar hangat~'

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri sebuah ruangan tempat Kaasan dan Tousannya tadi memanggil,

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Hiashi, Hikari segera menepuk-nepuk tangannya mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan memilihi duduk di samping Kaasannya.

"_Tousan_ ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" tanyanya langsung.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Tousannya itu, "Hinata, Kau tahu kan kalau kau itu seorang android?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi, "Iya, tentu saja aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu walaupun kita baru bertemu hari ini,"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku juga menyayangi kalian,"

"Dan kau tahu Hinata, kami benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Gadis indigo itu mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan _Tousannya_ itu, "Aku tidak mengerti?"

Perlahan tangan kekar sang _Tousan_ menggapai puncak kepala Hinata, dan mengusapnya lembut, "Sebenarnya mulai dua hari kedepan, _Tousan dan Kaasan_ ingin menyekolahkanmu di tempat yang sama dengan Neji, dan.." Hiashi menghentikan perkataannya, dan menatap Hinata kembali...

Mencoba memikirkan apa arti perkataan laki-laki itu padanya, sampai akhirnya..

"..."

"Ah, Aku mengerti _Tousan_." Ujarnya setelah mencoba menggunakan kepintaran otak yang telah Profesor berikan padanya dulu, dan ternyata berhasil~

"Kau mengerti maksud _Tousan?_"

"_Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ ingin agar aku merahasiakan identitasku ini jika bersekolah nanti kan?" jawab gadis itu.

"Kau tidak kecewa kan dengan permintaan kami?" Hikari menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, yang entah kenapa membuat hati gadis itu tidak tega melihatnya.

Ia menggeleng keras, "Tenti saja tidak _Kaasan,_ kalau memang itu keinginan kalian." Jelasnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Sekali lagi Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, justru aku sangat bersyukur bisa bersekolah!"

"Tapi apa _Tousan _sudah memikirkan bagaimana Hinata bisa masuk ke sekolahku?" Kini Neji ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"Kau lupa Neji, kalau adikmu ini seorang android."

Merasa belum mengerti dengan penjelasan _Tousannya_, Pemuda coklat itu menggeleng kecil.

"Neji _Niisan_ tidak usah takut, kepintaran otak yang telah Professor berikan kupikir sudah cukup untuk masuk di sekolah itu." jelas Hinata.

"Kalau boleh _Niisan_ tanya, berapa IQ mu?"

"..." Hinata berpikir sejenak, dan..

Bagai mendengar suara petir di siang bolong,

"Kata Professor dua ratus,"

Dooeengg! Semua langsung terjungkal mendengar pernyataan gadis indigo itu,

"IQ mu setara dengan teman _Niisan_!" seru pemuda coklat itu,

"Teman?"

"Iya, salah satu teman seangkatan _Niisan _juga memilik IQ yang sama denganmu."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kan maksud _Tousan_ apa?" meski sebenarnya ia juga kaget dengan perkataan Hinata tadi,

"Aku mengerti _Tousan_,"

**oooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooo**

Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berbincang-bincang,

"Hinata _Nee-chan, Niisan_!" suara teriakan terdengar dari teras, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Ups, sepertinya kita keasyikan berbicara. Kalau begitu _Kaasan_ akan menyiapkan makanan dulu, nanti kalau makanannya sudah siap Kaasan akan menghubungimu Neji~" Hikari langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Hanabi sepertinya sudah menunggu kita, Ayo Hinata." Neji juga ikut beranjak bangun, bersamaan dengan Hinata.

"_Tousan, _kami bertiga ingin berjalan-jalan dulu di taman."

"Hinata, Neji ingat apa yang _Tousan dan Kaasan _katakan pada kalian tadi,"

"_Ha'i Tousan_." Jawab Hinata dan Neji bersamaan, kedua orang itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

'Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Professor,'

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _Niisan dan Nee-chan_ lama sekali!" seru Hanabi, gadis kecil itu sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang, luka yang tadi alami sudah terobati.

"_Gomen,_ ayo kita segera ke taman sekarang?"

Hanabi mengangguk semangat dan langsung menarik kedua tangan kakak-kakaknya itu keluar dari rumah besarnya, "Ayo! Aku tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan _Nee-chan_ taman di dekat sini!" seru gadis itu kembali.

Hinata dan Neji hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, Melihat adik kecil mereka sudah tidak takut serta menangis seperti tadi membuat perasaan keduanya tenang.

...

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di taman yang disebutkan oleh Hanabi, Konoha Green Park. Sebuah taman besar yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan banyaknya orang-orang yang bersantai serta bermain-main di sini.

"Ta da~ Ini dia taman bermain kesukaan Hanabi!" seru gadis kecil itu senang, gigi mungilnya pun terlihat saking bersemangatnya ia.

"Aku..suka..tempat ini.." ujar Hinata tanpa ia sadari, mata lavendernya pun tak mau melewatkan momen-momen ini. Melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang beraktivitas di sekitar sini entah kenapa membuatnya senang,

Ada yang berlari bersama anjing, bermain tangkap-tangkapan, ada yang tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang, bahkan ada yang piknik bersama keluarga masing-masing~

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Hinata, betapa senangnya ia melihat ternyata kehidupan-kehidupan manusia biasa itu benar-benar menyenangkan, gambar demi gambar ia simpan dengan rapi di _memorynya. _

'Aku tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Professor tentang ini!' batinnya senang,

"..."

"_Nee-chan_ mau ikut membeli _ice cream_ tidak?" Hanabi tiba-tiba menarik kecil baju Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh, Se..sepertinya _Nee-chan_ ingin melihat-lihat keadaan disini saja," jawabnya.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran padanya membuat Hinata senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula _Nee-chan_ bisa menjaga diri kok." Jelasnya, berusaha meyakinkan adiknya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku dan _Niisan_ mau pergi membeli ice cream di sana dulu ya!"

"Oke,"

"_Nee-chan_ jangan kemana-mana lho." Hanabi memperingatkan gadis indigo itu lagi.

"Siap~"

"Ya sudah, Ayo Neji _Niisan_!" tanpa aba-aba lagi Hanabi segera menarik tangan Neji menjauhi tempat Hinata dan berjalan menuju penjual _ice cream_ yang tak jauh dari sana.

"..."

'Lebih baik aku melihat-lihat dulu~'

.

.

.

Perasaan senang masih menghampiri Hinata, senyum di wajahnya tak pernah menghilang ketika melihat taman yang baru saja ia lihat hari ini.

'Menyenangkan sekali~'

Ia berjalan perlahan seraya menikmati suasana taman yang begitu menyejukkan, mata lavendernya terpejam nyaman, sampai..

"Hah," desahnya senang.

"..."

"KYAAA!"

"Suara apa itu?" langkah gadis itu terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal tidak jauh dari tempat sekarang. Hinata mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya kembali,

"Tolong!" suara itu kembali terdengar.

'Sepertinya ada seseorang yang kesulitan?' batinnya, gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap tidak ada seseorang pun yang melihatnya sekarang.

"..."

'Aman," merasa di sekitarnya kini sudah sepi, dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan kembali mode bertarungnya, mode yang hanya ia gunakan untuk menolong orang yang tengah kesusahan seperti yang tadi ia lakukan pada Hanabi.

Tapi begitu ia berniat untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke arah sumber suara itu, Hinata teringat kembali kata-kata _Tousan _tadi padanya.

'Gawat, Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kekuatanku sembarangan!' serunya dalam hati, Hinata mencoba mencari-cari cara agar bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya. Sampai ia tak sengaja melihat..

"..."

"Ah! Mungkin dengan benda itu aku bisa!"

**oooooooooooOOOoooooooooo**

"Tolong!" suara teriakan terdengar dengan jelas di tempat itu, seorang gadis kini tengah berdiri panik melihat kedua temannya yang sedang di pukul habis-habisan oleh beberapa berandal.

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya berteriak!" seorang pemuda menutup mulut sang gadis membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

Air mata mulai turun dari mata emeraldnya, Ia tidak tahan melihat kedua temannya itu di pukul.

"Khhenapa kalian melakukan inhii!" seru gadis itu masih dalam keadaan terbungkam.

"Heeh! Orang-orang kaya seperti kalian ini memang pantas mendapatkan pelajaran, mentang-mentang wajah tampan dan kaya saja sombong!" seru salah satu pemuda lagi.

"Sekuat-kuatnya mereka, kalau dilawan oleh lima orang dan melihat temannya ini di sandera pasti akan kalah juga! Hahaha!" gadis itu benar-benar ingin memukul dan mencabik-cabik kedua pemuda yang kini tengah mentertawakan kedua temannya itu.

'_Kami-sama_ tolong kami!' batinnya takut,

Aksi pukulan itu masih terdengar, kini pemuda berambut raven dan pirang itu tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, melihat sahabat mereka di sandera seperti itu.

"Cih! _Kuso_, pengecut!" teriak pemuda pirang itu penuh amarah.

"Beraninya menyandera Sakura!" lanjut pemuda raven di sampingnya.

"Hee! Jangan macam-macam kalian, pukul mereka sampai wajahnya hancur hahaha!"

"Sasuke, Naruto!" gadis itu berteriak panik, melihat kedua temannya itu hampir babak belur.

'_Kami-sama_ tolong!'

"..."

"Tolong Hentikan!"

**Siiinnggg...**

Aksi-aksi pukulan terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan kecil tadi...

Membuat semua orang disana menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu kami!"

"Kenapa kalian saling memukul!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Baik Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan geng berandal itu ketika melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara mereka terbelalak tak percaya..

"Menjauh dari sini!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang _aka_ Naruto pada seorang yang berteriak itu, Ia benar-benar kaget melihat keberanian seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di sana, seorang gadis berambut pendek, memakai topi, serta berkacamata berani menantang segerombolan berandal yang badannya lebih besar darinya, dan berusaha menolong mereka!

"Ti..tidak! Kalau kalian saling menyakiti seperti ini. Penelitian Professor bisa hancur!"

Semuanya tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu, dan hanya bisa terdiam sampai akhirnya..

"Gadis kecil! Kau berani mengganggu kesenangan kami!" salah satu berandal berusaha mendekati gadis itu.

"Jangan!" seru Naruto kencang berusaha menghentikan tindakan berandal itu, tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya yang terlalu sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan tadi.

"..."

"Professor maafkan aku kalau memukul mereka." Gumam Hinata kecil,

"Kena kau!" sebuah pukulan berandal itu layangkan tepat di wajah gadis di depannya, sampai...

**Wushhh!**

Bagai angin kencang, betapa terkejutnya berandalan itu ketika mendapati dirinya tidak berhasil memukul gadis di depannya tadi, dan kini yang ia pukul hanyalah sebuah udara.. tidak ada apa-apa!

Gadis itu hilang...

"Di..dimana kau!" serunya kesal.

"Dima..."

Plok, sebuah tepukan kecil mengagetkannya, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat...

"Mencariku?" senyuman Kecil terlihat di wajah gadis itu..

"KE..KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI BELAKANGKU!"

**TBC..**

**A/N :**

Fiuh akhirnya Hikaru bisa menyelesaikan juga fic ini, Makasi banget bagi yang sudah me riview, mem fav, dan mem follow cerita Hikaru! Jadi seneng deh hehehe, :D

**Big Thanks Too :**

**fazrulz21****, ****hikari mafuyu, ****aftu-kun****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, beladewa lovelles ****, ****kensuchan**** , ****Shei-chan****, ****Black market****, ****Rin Keitami****, ****The Nirvash Destruction****, ****Lavenderamesthy****, ****Trio Riuricky****, **

_Sesi tanya jawab yukk! :_

_Naruto manusia apa bukan : Iya disini Hikaru buatnya Naruto manusia dan Hinata android hehe, _

_Panjangin chap : Maaf, batas cerita yang Hikaru buat Cuma bisa di bawah 3000 word #biasanya otak macet# hehe_

_Hinata Super Power : Yups bener banget, namanya juga android modern, hahaha :D_

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANDROID**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.

.

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Part 3 : Fight?!**

Senyum tipis terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Hinata, gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekati para berandalan yang masih kaget dengan kecepatan luar biasanya tadi. Mereka terlihat ketakutan.

"Ka..Kau! Sialan!" seru seorang berandalan lagi yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan Hinata, Ia berlari mendekati gadis itu sambil melayangkan tangan kekarnya. Senyum yang tadi terpatri di wajah Hinata perlahan-lahan menghilang digantikan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau!"

Dan ketika layangan tinju itu menghampiri Hinata,

_Wush, wush!_

Gadis itu menghindari pukulan bertubi-tubi berandalan di depannya ini dengan lincah dan gampang, membuat kemarahan pemuda itu memuncak, serangan pukulan itu semakin menjadi-jadi di tambah,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami semua!" berandalan yang tadi merasa takut padanya mulai bangkit kembali, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Kedua pemuda yang badannya masih kesakitan itu segera berlari menghampiri Hinata, mereka tidak mungkin tega membiarkan seorang gadis melawan segerombolan orang seperti ini. Dan untuk Sakura, karena tidak ada lagi yang menjaganya, Ia bisa lari mendekati kedua temannya.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" teriaknya.

"Kalian pengecut kalau berani memukulnya!" seru Naruto keras, pemuda berambut pirang itu kini sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata. Membuatnya tersentak kaget,

"Hn, _Dobe_ lihat. Sepertinya Sakura sudah bebas dari mereka." ujar pemuda raven di sampingnya, seringaian senang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya yang tadi diam saja langsung terkepal keras.

Seringaian rubah juga mulai terlihat di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Benarkah?" nada suaranya terdengar senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo bersenang-senang!" lanjutnya dan dengan cepat menerjang kearah berandalan tadi dan memukul mereka satu persatu.

_Buagh, buagh, buagh_, suara pukulan-pukulan keras pun terdengar jelas di sana.

Hinata yang melihat kedua pemuda di depannya ini hanya bisa diam terpaku, 'Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berubah, bukannya tadi mereka terlihat lemah?' batinnya bingung. Kedua alisnya mengernyit.

'Professor, sepertinya banyak sekali hal-hal yang belum aku ketahui..'

"..."

Sebuah tepukan kecil menyentakkan pikiran gadis itu, Hinata segera menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda kini tengah tersenyum kecil melihatnya, senyuman yang Hinata tidak tahu apa artinya..

"Lebih baik kita menjauh dari sini." Ujarnya.

Hinata makin tidak mengerti, "Aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian..kenapa harus pergi?" tanyanya balik.

"Eh?"

"Bukannya tadi kau meminta tolong, makanya aku kemari.." jelasnya lagi.

Kini giliran Sakura yang tidak mengerti, Ia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan gadis yang baru ia temui ini.

"Ma..maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menolong kalian."

Mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya ini tentu saja membuat Sakura sweatdrop, Ia segera menarik kecil tangan Hinata dan menjauhi tempatnya sekarang.

"Kita serahkan pada kedua temanku, mereka itu pintar berkelahi lho~" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Pintar? Bukannya tadi mereka terlihat lemah sekali?"

Langkah kaki Sakura lagi-lagi terhenti, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Hinata, Ia mengerling kecil. "Mereka tadi terlihat lemah karena berusaha melindungiku." Jelasnya.

"Melindungi?"

"Yap!"

**oooooooooOOOoooooooo**

Mata lavendernya teralih kembali melihat aksi kedua pemuda disana, para berandalan tadi terlihat tak berdaya di hadapan keduanya.

'Melindungi ya?'

Saking asyiknya melihat perkelahian kedua orang itu, Hinata tidak sadar dengan kedatangan seorang berandalan yang berlari sambil membawa sebuah kayu besar ke hadapan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Akan kubuat salah satu dari kalian terluka!" teriak pemuda itu keras,

"Awas kalian berdua!" Naruto dan Sasuke yang berniat menghajar pemuda itu namun tidak bisa karena beberapa berandalan kembali mencoba memukul mereka.

Dan untuk Hinata..

Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan tadi,

"Rasakan!"

"Kyaa!" Sakura terpekik takut, gadis merah muda itu menutup matanya.

"Kalian benar-benar rendah." Gumam Hinata, dan tanpa berniat menghindar dari pukulan kayu itu,

Detik berikutnya juga..

_BUAGH!_ Kayu besar itu mengenai tepat ke arah kepalanya, berandalan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat itu sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah mereka lagi,

"_Kusoo_!" teriak keduanya.

Sedangkan Sakura, "Kyaa! Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?!" gadis merah muda itu berteriak histeris ketika mendapati kepala Hinata yang terkena pukulan kayu. Ia dengan cepat mendekati gadis itu.

Dan Hinata..

_Pluk,_ tiba-tiba saja kayu yang tadi di pegang oleh berandalan tadi patah menjadi dua. Membuat pemuda itu kaget setengah mati. Matanya segera melirik kearah gadis yang di pukulnya itu.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Hinata, nada suara gadis itu sangatlah dingin. Mata lavendernya terlihat datar, dan..

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak terluka!"

Tidak ada darah sedikit pun yang mengucur dari kepala Hinata, barang setetes pun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pemuda berandalan tadi gemetar ketakutan, seberapa kuatnya gadis di depannya ini. Sampai-sampai kayu besar yang ia gunakan untuk memukul tadi tidak mempan!

"Kukatakan sudah puas?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Ke..kenapa?!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau memukulku seperti tadi." seringaian kecil perlahan-lahan terlihat di wajah gadis cantik itu, dan detik berikutnya juga.

"..."

"Hii..Hiii! Di..dia tidak normal, Monsterl! Semua bubar!" teriak berandalan itu, mengintruksikan semua anak buahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Awas kalian!"

...

Semua berandalan tadi berlari meninggalkan taman, pemuda raven dan pemuda pirang yang melihat itu mengernyit bingung. Apa yang mereka maksud tadi?

"Kenapa dengan mereka _Teme_?"

"Hn, Aku tidak tahu."

"Lebih baik kita melihat kondisi Sakura-chan dan gadis itu!"

"Hn," keduanya berlari secepatnya menghampiri teman mereka di jauh sana,

"..."

Dan untuk Sakura..

"Pi..pipimu.." tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pipi putih Hinata dan seketika itu ia tersentak kaget.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis merah muda di depannya itu, mulai mengerti. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, sudah terlalu banyak ia menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dan ia tidak ingin mengingkari janji dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya tadi. Tidak ingin!

"Maaf, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia menunduk sekilas dan segera berlari menjauh dari Sakura yang kini masih diam membeku. Kedua temannya yang melihat kepergian tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bingung, dan segera menghampiri gadis merah muda itu.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa dia malah pergi?" tanya pemuda pirang _aka_ Naruto.

"Hn, kemana dia pergi?"

"..." Sakura masih tidak merespon pertanyaan kedua pemuda di depannya ini.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, I..iya?!"

"Kenapa kau diam seperti itu?" Sasuke mencoba menghampiri lebih dekat, wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit pucat. Membuatnya semakin bingung.

"I..itu.."

"Wajahmu pucat Sakura-chan, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!" Naruto yang melihat perubahan gadis itu langsung mengajaknya pulang, Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke, Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Ke..kenapa wajah gadis tadi dingin sekali ketika aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Dingin? Bukannya sama saja dengan suhu tubuh si Teme ini."

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Bukan, pipi gadis itu dingin sekali, seperti es..melebihimu Sasuke.." ujarnya sekali lagi. Seakan tak mengerti maksud temannya yang satu ini, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke dan Naruto penasaran juga.

"Ah! Tadi dia kan sempat terpukul oleh kayu, bagaimana keadaannya Sakura-chan?!" Naruto menepuk keras keningnya, Ia melupakan hal tadi.

"Pukul..kayu..."

"Sakura?" oke, Sakura mulai terlihat aneh di mata Onyxnya.

Tangan mungil Sakura, menggenggam erat kedua tangan sahabatnya itu. Mata emeraldnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak ada.."

"Hah?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri.."

"Tidak ada setetes darah pun darinya yang jatuh akibat pukulan tadi!" lanjutnya.

Perkataan singkat gadis itu mampu membuat reaksi otak kedua temannya yang tadinya lambat, berjalan cepat. Ketiga orang itu saling bertatapan tak percaya..

"..."

"Kau bercanda kan Sakura!?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, gadis itu tidak ingin membiarkan Neji dan Hanabi menunggunya lama. Kacamata dan sebuah syal yang ia dapatkan tadi sengaja ia buang, untuk menghindari ketiga orang tadi mengetahui dirinya.

Dan setelah kembali lagi ke taman itu, mata lavendernya melihat Hanabi serta Neji yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hinata _Nee-chan_!" seru gadis kecil itu, seraya berlari menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah es krim di tangannya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mendekati adiknya.

"Kemana saja _Nee-chan_ tadi, kami benar-benar khawatir tahu?!" gadis kecil itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, terlihat sangat manis bagi Hinata.

"Maaf, tadi _Nee-chan_ ada sedikit urusan." Jelasnya, kedua alis Hanabi bertaut bingung, sebelum gadis itu menanyakan kembali maksud kakaknya ini. Neji tiba-tiba menghampiri kedua adiknya.

"Ayo kita pulang, pasti _Kaasan dan Tousan_ sudah menunggu kita." Ujarnya seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata serta Hanabi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, dan Hanabi masih merasa penasaran dengan perkataan _Nee-channya. _

...

"Urusan apa sih, _Nee-chan_?" tanyanya kembali.

"..." Hinata berpikir sejenak, apa ia harus memberitahu tentang masalah tadi pada Hanabi. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir kembali, Ia tidak ingin adik kecilnya ini ikut terlibat dengan perkelahian dan membuat gadis itu takut.

Jadi yang bisa ia katakan hanya..

"Rahasia~"

**TBC...**

Hikaru update, :D maaf membuat semuanya menunggu. Dan untuk part ini mungkin belum terlihat NaruHinanya karena mereka kan baru bertemu, hehe. Untuk part selanjutnya, Hinata akan mulai masuk sekolah! Yei, yei! :D

**Makasih banyak atas riviewnya, Hikaru jadi semakin semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini! :D**

**Big Thanks Too..****  
**

**fazrulz21****, ****hikari mafuyu, ****aftu-kun****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, ****baladewa loveless****, ****kensuchan****, ****Shei-chan****, ****Black market****, ****Rin Keitami****, ****The Nirvash Destruction****, ****Lavenderamesthy****, ****Trio Riuricky****, Mushi Kara-chan, imink-chan, ****AN Narra****, ****fazrulz21, bleack djarrum, vewtwo, namikaze immah-chan sapphire, Ryn NaruHina, AnnisaIP, and all silent readers :D****  
**

_Sesi tanya jawab yukk! :_

_Fokusnya ini kemana : Nah untuk fokus, karena masih part baru mungkin diambil ke familynya dulu, di part empat baru kehidupan sekolah Hinata dan teman-temannya :D_

_Naruto Android : Hehe, nggak kok, Narutonya manusia :D Hikaru udah buat plot ceritanya, jadi belum bisa diubah-ubah dulu, sorry :3 :D_

_Konflik? : Belum terlihat jelas, Hikaru masih susah buat cerita yang ada konfliknya, hehe ada yang mau ajarin nggak? :3 :D_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANDROID**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.

.

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Part 4 : Cry and Hurt?**

"Eh?" terdengar jelas nada kecewa Hanabi, gadis kecil itu mengembungkan pipi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata yang melihat itu tentu saja terkikik geli.

"Maaf, nanti kalau ada waktu yang tepat, pasti _Nee-chan_ akan mengatakannya padamu." Ujarnya, seraya mengamit tangan mungil Hanabi.

"Benar ya, _Nee-chan_?"

"Iya~"

Sebenarnya Neji juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama dengan adiknya, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecil itu. Ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya, dan memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata sampai gadis indigo itu mau menceritakan sendiri padanya.

"Hinata,"

"Ya, Neji _Nii-san_?"

"Kau tahukan sekolahmu akan dimulai besok?" tanya pemuda itu, Hinata mengangguk.

"_Tousan_ sudah mengatakannya tadi padaku, jadi otakku sudah _men-save _semuanya." Jelas gadis itu singkat.

"_Save_?" Neji merasa sedikit aneh dengan perkataan adiknya tadi.

"_Niisan_ lupa kalau aku seorang android?" tanya Hinata balik. Dan Neji yang mendengar perkataan Hinata lagi-lagi merutuki kebiasaan pelupanya ini.

"Hahaha! _Niisan_ pelupa sekali?!" seru Hanabi, gadis kecil itu tertawa lebar.

"Ya, _Niisan_ tahu~" pemuda coklat itu meringis tipis.

Senyum Hinata tak berhenti menghiasi wajah cantiknya, entah kenapa ia merasa senang ketika melihat kedua keluarga barunya tertawa bersama-sama seperti ini. Mata lavender gadis itu yang tadinya melihat tingkah Hanabi dan Neji tiba-tiba teralihkan pada satu titik,

"Itu kan.." Hinata tersentak kaget melihat ketiga orang yang tadi sempat ia tolong berjalan ke arahnya, gadis itu berusaha keras mengatur agar wajahnya tidak terlihat kaget. Perlahan langkah kaki ketiga orang itu berjalan semakin mendekatinya,

"..."

Dan ketika mereka semua hampir melewati Hinata, samar-samar dapat ia dengar..

"Aku akan mencari gadis itu." ucap pemuda berambut raven dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat Hinata sontak menatap ketiga orang yang hampir berjalan melewatinya itu, sebelum..

Lavender bertemu Saphire.

Tatapannya tak sengaja saling bertubrukan dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menatapnya sekilas, tersenyum kecil, dan akhirnya berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan~"

**...**

Dan Hinata kini, roda aki di dadanya tiba-tiba berjalan sangat cepat. Membuat wajahnya yang tadi sedingin es, perlahan-lahan menjadi hangat.

'Kenapa denganku?' batinnya bingung, Ia memegang pelan pipinya yang terasa hangat. Pikirannya tak berhenti mengingat senyuman pemuda pirang tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti..

'Apa ada bagian diriku yang rusak?' pikirnya kembali.

**...**

Sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik baju miliknya, "_Nee-chan_ kenapa melamun seperti itu?" tanya Hanabi, Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok," kilahnya, gadis indigo itu memilih menepis semua prasangkanya tadi dan berjalan kembali mengkuti langkah Neji. Masa dia baru saja di buat hari ini, sudah ada bagian yang rusak? Tidak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Hinata, Neji serta Hanabi kini sudah hampir sampai ke rumah mereka. Hanabi yang merasa perutnya lapar langsung berlari kecil.

"Hanabi lapar sekali!" serunya tak sabar.

_Hyuungg~_

'Lapar ya..' gadis indigo itu tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung. Seluruh badannya perlahan-lahan lemas dan hampir tidak bisa bergerak, langkah kakinya pun terasa kaku. Neji yang melihat itu segera mendekati adiknya,

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanyanya khawatir, jangan sampai gadis indigo ini kenapa-napa.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu memakai banyak kekuatan, jadi.."

"Daya tahan tubuhku mulai melemah, Aku harus mengisi ulang tenaga kembali.." lanjutnya, tangannya memegang kakinya yang hampir kaku.

Neji segera memapah Hinata, membantu langkah gadis itu.

"Ayo biar Niisan bantu, Kita hampir sampai." Ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih Neji _Niisan~"_

**/oooooooooooooo\**

Setelah akhirnya sampai, tentu saja ketika Hikari membuka pintu dan melihat Neji yang memapah Hinata merasa sangat khawatir.

"Hinata-chan, Kau kenapa?!" pekiknya takut, menghampiri anak gadisnya itu dan memeluknya pelan.

"Neji apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Hiashi cepat.

"Dia hanya kehabisan tenaga dan harus mengisi ulang tenaganya." Jelas Neji, Hinata yang melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Kaasan dan Tousannya entah kenapa merasa tak enak.

"Tenang..saja.._Kaasan, Tousan_..aku baik..baik saja.." ujarnya terputus-putus.

"_Kaasan_ tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Hinata.."

Hiashi segera membantu Neji memapah Hinata, dan membawa gadis itu ke ruang tamu.

...

"Neji, kau tolong ambilkan kabel untuk Hinata," pinta Hikari, Neji mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Hinata?" tanya Hikari pelan.

"Tolong.._Kaasan_..lihat..leher bagian belakangku.."

Wanita itu mengikuti intruksi dari Hinata, ia segera menyingkirkan lembut rambut panjang gadis itu perlahan, dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat..

"I..ini.."

"Pasangkan..saja...kabel.. listrik itu di leherku." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi Hikari mengangguk paham, "Neji sudah kau temukan kabelnya?!" seru wanita cantik itu, dan tak lama kemudian Neji muncul dengan membawa sebuah kabel colokan berukuran kecil.

"Ini _Kaasan_." Ujarnya segera memberikan pada _Kaasannya._

"Benar tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Hikari masih tidak yakin dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Iya._.Kaasan_, sementara aku mengisi tenaga, aku akan memasuki _sleep mode_.." jelasnya lagi, Kali ini dengan takut-takut wanita itu mendekatkan kabel listrik di tangannya dan pelan-pelan ia memasukkan kabel kecil itu tepat di belakang leher Hinata.

"Sudah."

"Terima Kasih.._Kaa..san.._" suara Hinata perlahan-lahan menghilang, mata lavendernya yang tertutup dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur.

"..." tidak ada lagi perkataan keluar dari bibir gadis ini.

Hanabi yang berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu, terpekik kecil ketika melihat kakaknya itu tengah terduduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Ia jadi takut..

"Hinata _Nee-chan_ kenapa?!" serunya seraya berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

Hikari menghela napas pelan dan menenangkan anak perempuannya, "Hinata _Nee-chan_ hanya sedang isthirahat saja Hanabi~" jelasnya.

"Benar, _Kaasan, Nee-chan_ tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanyanya lagi, raut khawatir masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Iya, kalau begitu sambil menunggu tenaga Hinata kembali, lebih baik kita makan malam dulu," ujarnya.

"Ta..tapi _Nee-chan.._" gadis kecil itu seakan tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata.

"Nanti kalau _Nee-chan_ melihat Hanabi sakit pasti dia sedih~" bujuk Tousannya.

"Ayo Hanabi, nanti kalau sudah selesai makan malam. Kau boleh kembali lagi kesini." Ucap Neji, tangan kanannya mengamit lembut lengan adiknya itu yang sepertinya hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah.." jawabnya dan segera pergi dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Hinata disana.

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung seperti biasanya,

_"Tousan,_" ujar Neji tiba-tiba.

Hiashi mengadahkan wajahnya menatap putra sulungnya itu, "Ada apa?"

"Mengenai Hinata.."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan adikmu itu?" Hiikari ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

Neji mendesah sejenak, "Saat pertama kali aku melihat Hinata.." ucapnya, pemuda itu merenung dan menghentikan kata-katanya, membuat semua yang ada disana mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi aku lupa dimana.." lanjutnya, semuanya makin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu pernah melihatnya, bukannya Hinata itu karya _Android_ yang baru saja dibuat oleh Professor Kabuto." Hiashi tidak lagi melanjutkan acara makan-makannya, sekarang perhatiannya tertuju jelas pada Neji.

"Aku juga kurang yakin, tapi.." kata-kata pemuda coklat itu terpotong oleh_ Kaasannya._

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Neji,_ Kaasan_ yakin Hinata itu baru saja diciptakan oleh Professor." Ucapnya.

"..." Neji terdiam lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

_"Kaasan_ benar, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja~"

Hanabi yang mendengarkan permbicaraan ketiga keluarganya merasa bingung, Ia tentu saja tidak paham dengan topik yang semuanya katakan, tapi hanya satu yang ia tangkap.

Mereka tengah membicarakan _Nee-channya.._

'_Kaasan, Tousan,_ dan_ Niisan_ sedang membicarakan apa tentang Hinata _Nee-chan_?' batinnya kecil.

**/oooooooooooooo\**

Hanabi tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi berada di ruang makan, ia merasa bosan berada di tempat itu. Kedua orang tuanya serta Niisan tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata dan ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami perkataan mereka.

Jadi daripada bosan lebih baik ia pergi melihat _Nee-channya_ di ruang tamu, sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia meninggalkan kakaknya itu pasti Hinata sudah bangun lagi.

...

Dan ternyata benar, senyum merekah di wajah Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk manis di sofa, matanya berkedip-kedip sekilas, tenaganya perlahan-lahan mulai pulih kembali. Walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Hinata _Nee-chan!_" seru Hanabi dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Hinata,

"Ha..Hanabi!" Hinata ikut-ikutan kaget,

"Kukira tadi _Nee-chan_ kenapa-napa sampai di tusuk pakai kabel itu segala." Ujar gadis itu.

Hinata terkikik geli, di tusuk..hahaha adik kecilnya ini benar-benar lucu.

"_Nee-chan_ hanya sedang mengisi tenaga saja kok~" jelasnya.

"Sakit tidak _Nee-chan_?" Hanabi menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok, malah _Nee-chan_ jadi lebih bersemangat sekarang!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Hanabi ber-oh ria, kepala gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Kukira sakit, soalnya ditusuk seperti itu.."

Mendengar kata sakit dari adiknya, entah kenapa Hinata mengingat perkataan salah satu berandal padanya tadi. Dan tanpa sadar..

"Hanabi,"

"Ya?"

"Monster itu menurutmu seperti apa?" tanya gadis itu, membuat Hanabi tersentak kaget.

"Monster?"

"Iya, bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap monster." Wajah Hinata tertunduk kecil.

Hanabi memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya itu, "Tentu saja monster itu menakutkan _Nee-chan,_ apa lagi wajahnya Hanabi tidak suka! Apalagi pasti sudah pasti monster itu jahat!" pekiknya takut.

"Begitu.."

"Kenapa _Nee-chan_ tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja~" kilahnya.

"Oke, ngomong-ngomong_ Nee-chan.._"

"Ya?" kali ini giliran Hanabi yang bertanya.

"Besok aku dengar _Nee-chan_ akan mulai masuk sekolah ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Iya,"

"Wah enak dong, Hanabi juga ingin bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan _Nee-chan dan Niisan_~" pintanya.

"Hanabi juga bisa kok seperti _Nee-chan_ nanti."

"Iya sih, tapi kan lama~" gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah Hinata akhirnya selesai mengisi kembali tenaganya. Tangan gadis itu langsung saja di tarik oleh _Kaasannya_ dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamar wanita itu.

"Ayo, _Kaasan_ ingin melihatmu memakai seragam sekolah untuk besok!" ujarnya tak sabar. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saja mengikuti langkah Kaasannya.

...

Dan begitu memasuki kamar milik _Tousan dan Kaasannya,_ dengan cepat Hikari menyambar seragam sekolah Hinata. Sebuah seragam dalam dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna putih, tak lupa dasi berwarna kotak-kotak merah di yang terpasang rapi di leher Hinata, serta rok berwarna setara dengan dasinya menambah aksen kecantikan gadis indigo ini. Hikari terpekik senang melihat penampilan anak perempuannya itu.

"Kyaa! Hinata kau cantik sekali!" pekik wanita itu senang. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar pujian dari_ Kaasannya_ itu hanya bisa menunduk kecil, ia tidak tahu, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas kembali persis seperti apa yang dialaminya tadi ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu.

Ia masih tidak mengerti..

"Terima Kasih _Kaasan_.." ujarnya.

_"Kaasan_ jadi semakin bersemangat membelikan baju-baju untukmu nanti!"

"Baju?"

"Iya, pakaian yang Kaasan belikan dulu masih kurang, dan nanti kita bisa membelinya sama-sama!" seru wanita itu lagi.

Senang melihat wajah tersenyum Kaasannya itu, Hinata mengangguk kecil, "I..iya.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita perlihat pada Neji, Hanabi dan_ Tousanmu_~" tangan Hikari menarik tangan Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

...

Dan seperti yang Kaasannya itu duga, begitu ketiga orang itu melihat Hinata turun dari kamar Hikari, semuanya terpaku memandang penampilan gadis itu. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin panas, Hiashi tersenyum kecil, Neji yang mengacak-acak pelan rambut indigo Hinata dan Hanabi yang berteriak persis seperti _Kaasannya_ tadi.

"Kalau begitu besok kau sudah mulai bersekolah Hinata,"

"Ingat Neji, kau harus menjaga adikmu ini. Jangan sampai kenapa-napa." Jelas Hikari.

"Tentu saja _Kaasan,_ tanpa disuruh pun aku akan menjaga adikku ini." ujar Neji, dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum senang, 'Benar-benar menyenangkan tinggal disini, Professor~' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

Tak terasa malam berlalu cepat, waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, Hinata berdiri pada kaca di depannya. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di benda itu,

"Aku..benar-benar pergi ke sekolah..hari ini." ujarnya tak percaya, semalam_ Kaasan dan Tousannya_ sudah berpesan agar tidak membuang-buang tenaganya lagi. Agar tidak membuatnya kehabisan tenaga seperti kemarin, kalau ada yang tahu hal itu bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya.

Dan malam itu Hinata saking tak sabarnya, Ia lupa mengaktifkan _sleep modenya _dan alhasil sampai pagi ini ia hanya bisa diam berbaring di tempat tidurnya (walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak memerlukan benda itu) seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

...

Samar-samar gadis itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri kamarnya, dan ternyata..

"Hinata, ayo Neji sudah menunggumu di depan~" Hikari berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tersenyumnya,

"Iya, _Kaasan._" Hinata segera mengambil tas yang kedua orang tuanya itu berikan. Dan berjalan mendekati _Kaasanya_, mengecup pipi wanita itu sekilas. Karena menurutnya memang hal itu yang seharusnya dilakukan terhadap orang tuanya kan?

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan ingat apa yang Tousan, Kaasan katakan padamu kemarin."

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Aku tidak akan lupa _Kaasan_, semuanya sudah ku_-save_ di memoriku."

"Baguslah, ayo~"

"Ya."

**/ooooooooooooooo\**

Dan begitu ia turun dari lantai atas, Neji tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama_ Tousannya_ seraya menyesap tehnya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." ujarnya ketika melihat adiknya itu akhirnya turun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu _Niisan._"

"Aa~ tidak apa-apa, kau sudah siap?" tanya pemuda coklat itu, mencoba membetulkan pakaiannya kembali dan meletakkan secangkir tehnya tadi.

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

"_Kaasan, Tousan,_ kami berangkat dulu." lanjutnya.

"Ya, Hati-hati, ingat pesan _Kaasan, dan Tousanmu_!" seru Hikari ketika melihat kedua anaknya itu perlahan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Oke."

_ANDROID~_

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, berdiri di sebuah gedung yang terlihat sangat besar baginya. Setelah membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai ke tempat ini. mata lavendernya terbelalak kaget. Tatapan kagum ia perlihatkan begitu melihat gedung megah di depannya ini. Neji yang melihat itu tentu saja tertawa melihat sikap Hinata.

"Kau suka dengan sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja Hinata mengangguk keras, "Aku suka sekali!" jawabnya antusias.

"Kelas akan dimulai satu jam lagi, _Niisan i_ngin mengurus kelasmu dulu. Kau ingin ikut apa tidak?" tanya pemuda coklat itu kembali, mereka memang sengaja datang ke sekolah lebih pagi, karena memang Hinata yang menginginkan hal itu~

"Tidak apa-apa _Niisan_?"

"Kalau kau ingin berkeliling sekolah ini sebentar tidak apa-apa,"

Hinata masih merasa tidak enak, "Tapi bagaimana dengan _Niiisan_?"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, nanti kalau urusan _Niiisan_ sudah selesai, _Niisan_ akan mencarimu disini, Oke?"

Senyum di wajah Hinata terlihat lagi, gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan segera berpamitan untuk melihat-lihat. "Kalau begitu aku mau melihat-lihat tempat ini dulu _Niisan_!" serunya senang.

"Baiklah, nanti pukul setengah delapan _Niisan_ akan kesini lagi,"

"Iya~"

**...**

Mata lavender Hinata tak henti-hentinya berbinar-binar, melihat pemandangan sekolahnya mulai hari ini. langkah kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah padang rumput yang terlihat luas di belakang gedung sekolah itu, angin bersepoi-sepoi menggerakkan rambut panjangnya ke kanan ke kiri,

"Indah sekali~" ujarnya kagum. Tak ia sangka akan bersekolah di tempat semenarik ini.

Perlahan matanya terpejam, meski ia tak dapat merasakan angin dengan kulitnya tapi tidak apa baginya, ya tidak apa-apa..

Pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang-layang, sampai ketika..

"Naruto-kun tolong terima ini!" sebuah suara teriakan kecil terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata yang tergolong peka itu. gadis itu langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi, dan memilih untuk mengikuti arah suara tadi. kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada seseorang selain dirinya dan Niisannya.

"..."

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?' batinnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia langkahkan kembali kakinya, mendekati suara yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi, beruntung sebuah pohon besar mampu menghalangi dirinya. Hinata segera bersembunyi di balik pohon itu dan kini ia dapat melihat jelas..

'Itu kan..'

Seorang gadis tengah memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang pemuda yang ia kenal siapa itu,

"Pemuda pirang yang kutemui kemarin?"

...

"To..tolong terima ini!" seru gadis itu lagi.

Sedangkan pemuda bernama Naruto itu menghela napas pelan, ia memandang gadis di depannya itu dengan perasaan bersalah, sebenarnya ia bosan dengan keadaanya sekarang ini karena setiap hari pasti ada saja beberapa gadis yang datang padanya dan menyatakan cinta. Bahkan idenya untuk datang pagi-pagi langsung hancur, dan tidak berguna.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

Gadis itu mengadahkan kembali wajahnya, air mata di pelupuknya mulai tergenang. Ah~ hal yang membuat Naruto makin merasa bersalah.

"Ta..tapi setidaknya kita bisa berkenalan dulu kan.." ujar gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendesah panjang, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak berniat untuk mempermainkanmu, jadi dari pada memberikan harapan palsu. Lebih baik menyerah saja." Jelasnya.

Seakan tidak mau menyerah, "Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan!"

"Maaf." Sebuah kalimat ending yang langsung membuat tangisan gadis itu menjadi-jadi, gadis itu segera melempar tas kecil yang niat ia berikan pada Naruto tepat pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku! Kau jahat Naruto-kun!" teriak gadis itu, sampai akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Hah~ lagi-lagi.."

...

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir gadis itu, membuat Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya dan memilih untuk kembali ke padang rumput tadi, gadis itu mendesah pelan.

**/oooooooooooooo\**

"Sakit..ya.." gumamnya kecil. Mata lavendernya melihat pemandangan di depannya kini. Pikirannya melayang kembali ketika mengingat perkataan berandalan kemarin serta perkataan adiknya.

"_Hii..Hiii! Di..dia tidak normal, Monster! Semua bubar!"_

"_Monster itu menurutmu seperti apa?"_

"_Monster?"_

"_Iya, bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap monster."_

"_Tentu saja monster itu menakutkan Nee-chan, apa lagi wajahnya Hanabi tidak suka! Apalagi pasti sudah pasti monster itu jahat!"_

"Monster..ya.."

Mata gadis itu langsung tertuju pada tangannya, Ia mencoba mencubit pelan lengan kanannya, dan...

"Tidak..sakit.." pandangan sendu terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata kini, matanya yang tadi berbinar-binar sekarang meredup. Sedih..itu yang ia rasakan. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini, dan entah kenapa ia benci dengan perasaannya ini.

"Jangankan merasa sakit...mengeluarkan air mata pun..aku tidak bisa.." gumamnya lagi.

"Ternyata tidak semuanya terasa menyenangkan.."

Pikiran gadis itu masih melayang-layang, sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa kini seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, dan perlahan menghampiri dirinya.

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara dari arah belakangnya itu sontak membuat Hinata terkejut, Ia lengah. Gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi..

Dan ternyata..

Manik Saphire itu kini menatapnya dengan raut cemas, bagaikan tersambar petir. Pemuda yang tadi sempat ia lihat, kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Kenapa dia tidak sadar.

"Ka..kau kan.." ujarnya setengah gugup, masih tidak bisa mengontrol kekagetannya.

Manik Saphire itu masih menatapnya lekat, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba.

Membuat Hinata makin kaget, dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa..

"Eh?"

**TBC~**

Bagaimana para readers, wordnya sudah Hikaru banyakin lho, hehe. Memang chap kemarin sedikit banget, jadi untuk chap ini semoga bisa lebih baik. Hikaru makin semangat buat ficnya begitu melihat riview yang penasaran dengan jalan cerita selanjutnya hehe :D

**Big Thanks To :**

**fazrulz21****, ****hikari mafuyu, ****aftu-kun****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, ****baladewa loveless****, ****kensuchan****, ****Shei-chan****, ****Black market****, ****Rin Keitami****, ****The Nirvash Destruction****, ****Lavenderamesthy****, ****Trio Riuricky****, Mushi Kara-chan, imink-chan, ****AN Narra****, ****fazrulz21****, Nervous, ****naruhina naruhina 35****, ****Haru Akina****, ****Amanda WaCha-chan****, ****Dody Hyuuga Uzumaki, ****alvaro d diarra****, ****hikolu, ****Atsuma Hibiki****, ****namikaze immah-chan sapphire****,** **Mangekyooo JumawanBluez****,** ** dan para Silent Readers :D **

_Sesi tanya jawab yukk! :_

_Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran : Ehmm, mungkin belum, #maksudnya?# hehe untuk sekarang Hikaru buatnya mereka sahabatan dulu, kalau nanti..ehhmm ditunggu aja yaa! :D_

_Mengenai pertanyaan Hikolu-san : Errr.. Hikaru belum mikir sampai sejauh itu sih, hehe liat aja deh nantinya #plak# :3 :D_

**Terima kasih banget buat para riviewer yang Hikaru sayangi #plak# :p, dan tak lupa buat para silent readers :3 :D**

**Makasih banyak atas riviewnya, Hikaru jadi semakin semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
